Hetalia News
by Olv1993
Summary: Funny little articles from a newspaper for and written by the Hetalia characters.
1. Sealand Is A Nation Desu yo!

I was sitting my media exam today and I was creating a webpage for a newspaper and I thought of doing and article about Sealand becoming a nation, which is when I got inspiration for this fic about random articles in a fictional newspaper about the Hetalia characters! XD! (And I decided to not do this article in the exam due to it not being aimed at the target audience! XD!) I also decided to put some of the character's reactions at the end.

**

* * *

**

**Sealand Is A Nation Desu-yo!**

Today the world celebrates as Sealand becomes a nation, thus becoming the smallest nation in the world. Sealand has four residents living on the sea-fort like nation already and they hope that more people will come to live in the nation soon. Also there are plans to allow holidays to Sealand! There are two ways one can get to Sealand, by helicopter or by boat. Sealand is a beautiful place surrounded by the sea, it is located near Jerk-England in the south-east of that nation's sea. Although the people of Sealand would like to welcome everyone to thier nation all Jerk-England's are banned! Yes, Arthur _Jerk_-Kirkland you are banned from the awesome cute new nation that is the **PRINCIPALITY OF SEALAND**! To celebrate the nation-status of Sealand, the new nation is having a giant party (invitations have been sent to all guests.) The people of Sealand hope you enjoy your future holidays in Sealand and remember to say 'hi' to him at the nest 'World Conference' desu-yo!  
_  
By Peter Kirkland_

* * *

"What the _bloody hell_ is this!" Arthur gasped as he opened a page of the newspaper '_Hetalia News_'.  
"My way of telling you that I AM a nation JERK!" Peter giggled. "A very cute awesome one too!"  
"Hey! Awesome is MY thing kid!" Gilbert grumbled sending him a glare.  
"Ve~ Sea-kun is a nation? Hey Peter! Congratulations!" Felaciano smiled after Ludwig had read him the article.


	2. Iceland's Never Ending Nosebleed

This came from the fact that a certain volcano that has been erupting in Iceland and causing trouble from flights. Since these characters don't have human names I shortened Iceland to Ice when it is referring to the character and not the country. I am also calling Norway _Norge_ so that he doen't get confused with the country, I don't know if there will be an article about him or not, but it's there for future reference. Denmark is also shortened to _Mark_ for the same reasons.

* * *

**Iceland's Never Ending Nosebleed**

I advise you all to stay away from Iceland, this is because due to the volcano Eyjafjallajökull in Iceland has erupted. The volcano has sent a dangerous ash cloud to Europe and many airports have had flights disrupted. Ice, my brother has been showing signs that something was wrong in the nation a few days prior to the volcanoes eruption. He had claimed to have been having major stomach pains, which were probably caused by Iceland's earthquakes. Now that the volcano Eyjafjallajökull has erupted, Ice has suffered from a terribly bloody nose. It has been difficult for him to speak due to having constant coughing fits, likely to be caused form the ash cloud. As normal nosebleeds caused by a volcanic eruption, Ice's blood has been warmer than usual. Sometimes smoke can be seen rising from the blood. When Ice coughs there appears to be thick cloudy dust appearing from his mouth, this is likely ash from the volcano. It is advised that everyone stay away from him, until the volcano has definitely died down, which has been showing no signs of doing so soon. Ice gives his deepest apologies to disrupting many countries airports because the clouds are dangerous for aeroplanes to fly in.

_By Norge_

* * *

"Hey Norge! I didn't know you wrote newspaper articles!" Mark said to his friend after he read the article.  
"Normally, I don't. I just wanted everyone to know Ice is ill." Norge stared at him blankly.  
"Well, since Berwald and Tino are busy with taking care of Peter, how about we go out and get a drink." Mark grinned.  
"No thanks. I've got to take care of Ice, he's ill if you hadn't noticed. Even though I advised everyone to stay away from him, someone has to look after him." Norge left leaving a dumbfounded Mark behind.


	3. Fighting Bull Clone Olé!

Today, I decided to look up anything interesting in the news. And I found a little article about a fighting bull clone in Spain, so yes this is real, but I cannot say this is completely accurate because I was trying to put it in my own words and make it more 'Hetalia' related...Anyway today's article is written by Antonio/Spain and about a sucess in his country! XD!

**

* * *

****Fighting Bull Clone Olé!**

Hola, the Spanish scientist Vicente Torrent created a clone of a fighting bull! This bull was born yesterday in a ranch in the Palencia province (northern Spain). He is called Got which is Valencian for "glass", a great name don't you agree? In Spain we are very proud because this is a first in cloning cattle! Like Dolly the sheep, a very well known cloned animal, in fact the first successful cloned mammal, Got was created using nuclear transfusion. Hopefully now endangered species will be able to be saved via cloning and maybe they'll make a clone of my Lovino too! It's a great thing that the clone was successful because the budget was 28,000 euros! The scientists are also planning to try and create clones of long-dead creatures such as dinosaurs and mammoths! Which would be great, but don't worry Lovino! I'll protect you like the proud Spaniard I am! Adios amigos!

_By Antonio_

* * *

Lovino crumpled up the newspaper in his hands.

"Antonio! You are NOT fucking cloning me!"  
"But Lovino you're so cute!"  
"Ve~ Ludwig, what's 'nuclear fusion'? Can I get a clone too?"  
"Erm, well..." Lugwig started.  
"You potato bastard! You're NOT cloning my brother!"  
"I never said I was..." He sighed.  
"HA! If anyone's going to get cloned it will be the awesome me and Gilbird! And then I and my awesome Gilbird army will rule!" Gilbert shouted, appearing out of nowhere.  
"And then all that will be pointless, because everyone will become one with Russia, da?" Ivan smiled.


	4. Who Is Facebook?

Well this idea came from that I got a text about Facebook mobile, which scared me. Why? I've never given Facebook my number, or tried to get on it with my mobile. Anyway, I don't own Facebook or Hetalia and I don't think Ivan/Russia owns Facebook either (I hope!).

* * *

**Who is Facebook?**

I have found quite disturbing news which all need to be informed about. Facebook, a well-known website where people can interact, is secretly a programme set up by Ivan. He hopes 'All will join Facebook' as part of his whole 'All will become one with Russia' scheme. This information was discovered by yours truly hacking into Ivan's computer and finding the plans inside a file. Because I have done such a thing, Facebook may close down, or reveal its true identity, either way it is likely to be safe to continue to go on the website. However, be careful about who adds you as your friend, because it may be Ivan in disguise planning to make you 'one' with him. If it happens that Ivan has added you, do not accept him. If you have already added him as your friend, delete him if he tries to make you become 'one' with him. After that, you should not go on the website for a few days. A good plan may be to delete your account and move away without telling anyone, because Ivan will be likely to know where you live and force you to become 'one' with him.

_By Anonymous_

* * *

"Hmm...I wonder who found out such information." Ivan blinked after he read the article. He looked over to the shivering Baltic trio. "Eduard, you like computers, da?"  
"Y...Yes..." He should have known Ivan would know.  
"You wrote this, da?"  
"N...No..."

Ivan didn't say anything else except "Kolkolkol..."

Eduard knew it, he was caught. He didn't know if he regretted it or not.


	5. Ooh La La, Spanish Sunshine In England?

This idea came from the fact that England has been hot and sunny for the past few days. Arthur's happy about it, well because it's warm! But Francis takes everthing in a dirty way! And I couldn't resist the USUK hints! XD! I keep forgetting to say it, but thank you for the reviews! XD!

* * *

**Ooh La La, Spanish Sunshine In England?**

Bonjour mis amis! I have a very 'intruging' tale to tell about Arthur and Antonio. Recently Arthur has been seen with a 'sunny' smile on his face, this smile is reminiscent of Antonio. Today, they were seen talking to each other and their smiles were identical! **Mon Dieu!** What can this mean? Well, the answer is simple mis amis! **Antonio and Arthur are in a 'secret' relationship **and due to sleeping with Antonio, Arthur has become very happy. Also the current weather in England could be described as 'Spanish sunshine' because the past two days have seen warm, hot sunshine. This sunshine and hot weather in England, is most likely a reflection of Arthur and Antonio's hot fiery passionate relationship (and sex in bed!) I have one last thing to say, don't keep it a secret you two! Be proud and happy! (And let me play with you too!)

_By Francis_

* * *

Antonio gasped and immediately ran to Lovino.

"Lovino! I'm so sorry! Don't believe the news! I'm not in love with Arthur!"  
"I couldn't care less who you're with Antonio, if you're with Arthur, good for you!" Lovino scowled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arthur's house the telephone was ringing.

"Hello? This is Arthur Kirkland speaking. How may I assist you?"  
"Arthur! I can't believe you!" A voice shouted down the phone.  
"What is it Alfred?" Arthur sighed.  
"You and Antonio! Antonio and you!"  
"What about us?"  
"You're secretly going out!"  
"What! Alfred, where did you get such ridiculous information from?"  
"The newspaper! You know 'Hetalia News'?"  
"Yes, I know which one you're talking about. Who wrote the article?"  
"Francis wrote it! It must be true; he's an expert on romance!"  
"Francis!" Arthur frowned. 'That frog is going to get what's coming to him later!' He thought.  
"Yes! I still can't believe you would be in a relationship with Antonio!" He paused and whispered unheard to Arthur. "Or in a relationship with anyone but..."  
"Alfred! It's not true, please believe me!" Arthur cut into his whispering.  
"How do I know? You might want it to be a secret, so you're denying it!"  
"But Alfred, I..." Arthur was cut off when Alfred hung up.


	6. Printing Revolution

This one just popped up into my head as I was thinking up ideas. I just remembered that a German person created a print press and it started there. I know this because I had to research this stuff for media studies. (I guess taking media is a good thing afterall?) I used Wikipedia to help me with this article and decided that since it was created by Germans, Ludwig should write it. I could've picked Arthur because it was created in London, but I'm saving him for later, even though I can (and probably will) have more than one article written by the same character. Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and alerts! XD!

* * *

**Printing Revolution**

Today a revolution in the print press occurred. German printmaker Friedrich Koenig created the first model print press, which is steam powered and uses the rotary motion of cylinders instead of a printing flatbed. To assist him with this invention, German engineer Andreas Friedrich Bauer used his knowledge to make sure the press was successful. Credit also goes to Thomas Bensley, who supported the project financially during its design stages. This revolutionary press will be able to print eight-hundred pages per hour, almost double the amount the hand-operated print press, invented by Charles Stanhope, could produce.

_By Ludwig_

* * *

"Ah! Well done Luddy! That's great!" Feliciano smiled after his companion read him the article.  
"Thank you." He smiled slightly.  
"Hey! Don't give him all the credit! They might have been German, but it was invented in London!" Arthur moaned.  
"It is really that important? A print press was made using steam; it's a revolution in publishing." Ludwig sighed.


	7. America, Not So Heroic

I've been planning to do this one for a little while (to go with the Iceland one). Originally, Francis was going to write the article because he'd been snooping in Alfred's house. But, I decided that Matthew should write it, to try and get himself noticed and be mean about his brother at the same time. I know it's on the Gulf of Mexico but America's involved and I wanted it to happen to America instead of creating an OC nation. I've given Cuba the human name of Carlos for this. WARNING: This article may be invisible, making it impossible for it to be read!

**

* * *

****America, Not So Heroic**

The oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico is currently continuing and has reached Louisiana in America. It is also reaching areas such as Cuba and Florida. Florida, as many people know, is Alfred F. Jones' (America's) vital regions and it was recently discovered that the oil spill has affected him directly. Alfred has been waking up on mornings to a black, slimy wet bed. When asked about the bed he denied it, stating "A hero doesn't wet the bed! Obviously some villain put it the as a trick of some sort!"  
It is unknown if before the oil spill, that Alfred was still wetting his bed. Arthur Kirkland, who raised Alfred before he became independent, declared that he raised him correctly, he taught him manners and did toilet train him. But, since Alfred appears to have forgotten him manners, there is no way of telling if he has started to wet his bed again.

_By Matthew_

* * *

"Who's Matthew? Seriously, who is he Arthur? Do you think he's the villain who's been putting oil in my bed?" Alfred said after he read the article.  
"I think Matthew is your brother or something. Only someone who can come into your house would know such things. Thinking about it, I'm not sure if I remember talking to anyone about this."  
"Strange..." Alfred said as he sipped his drink.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else:

"AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW OIL TO SPILL INTO MY SEA!"  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S MATTHEW!" Matthew squealed when he saw an enraged Carlos charging at me. "IT'S MATTHEW! IT'S MATTHEW! IT'S MATTHEW!"

Carlos stopped in his tracks, realising it was Matthew, not Alfred after all.

"Sorry about that. So I guess I should thank you for warning me about the oil heading into my sea."  
"You're welcome." Matthew smiled.  
"So, how about I get us some ice-cream, as an apology for screaming my head at you thinking you were your brother?"  
"Sure!"


	8. Hero's Day Work!

Well, Alfred would have to tell everyone that he is a hero. This could be seen as a revenge/reply article to the previous one, where Alfred is showing that he is heroic.

* * *

**Hero's Day Work!**

Yesterday, Alfred had one of his busiest days as a hero. It appeared to be an ordinary, peaceful day that lacked in crime and danger. Alfred helped two old ladies cross the road and then saved a kitten up a tree. After this, the day got interesting and the hero could finally show how awesome he is! Alarm bells could be heard as a robbery was happening in a bank. Alfred leapt into action, beat up the thieves and saved the day. There was no time for him to relax, as he was called upon to stop a comet hurdling towards the earth! Stopping the comet was easy for him, being the greatest hero ever and it took one punch at the object for it to smash into smithereens! This wasn't the end of his day though because it turned out that some evil alien creatures had sent the comet and were plotting to invade the earth. Alfred leapt into action stopping the aliens from ever reaching the blue planet. Meanwhile on earth, Ivan had been trying to invade people, making them become one with them, so Alfred had to fly back to earth and stop this menace. After showing Ivan who's boss, he prevented a train disaster. The final piece of justice Alfred served was creating a meal for some orphans, homeless and elderly people before going home to rest after another hard day's work as an awesome hero!

_By Alfred_

* * *

"Balderdash!" Arthur proclaimed after he read the article. "This is all bloody nonsense!"  
"You mean 'Alfred, you're an awesome hero'!"  
"Well done on saving the world yesterday Alfred!" Feliciano congratulated.  
"You realise that most of this stuff could not happen right?" Arthur glared.

Feliciano didn't listen; he was being intimidated by the glare and ran off to find Ludwig so that he could hide from 'Bushy Eye-browed Monster'.


	9. Finally One With Russia

I have to say, this one had to be done. I think that in Natalia's mind she thinks if people read it in the newspaper, they'll believe it, meaning that everyone will think they're married and of course she then hopes Ivan **will **marry her. Oh and thank you everyone who's reviewed, added to alerts and favourites! XD!

* * *

**Finally One With Russia**

After a lot of 'persuasion' a marital union between Ivan and Natalia occurred today. The couple finally married at ten o' clock this morning, guest at this wedding included Ivan's lackey's Toris, Eduard and Raivis and the couple's sister Katyusha. The wedding was on a beautiful island near the equator and the event was a joyful occasion. Ivan said "Today was the best day of my life and I don't want any else to become one with me because Natalia is all I need da?" The newly-weds are to now go on their honeymoon on the island which is covered in sunflower fields.

_By Natalia_

* * *

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." Ivan repeated after he read the article.

"I-is something w-wrong?" Toris dared himself to ask.

"Find all of these newspapers and burn them...This lie cannot spread!" Ivan glared darkly at the Baltic nation sending shivers down his spine.

"Y-yes sir!" He saluted, he knew that if he didn't obey, he'd be punished and 'punishment' by Ivan was the worst torture known to man.

"Make Eduard and Raivis help you da?" Ivan smiled, the dark aura still emitting from him.

Toris nodded and ran away, doing as he was ordered; behind him all he could hear was the deathly tone of Ivan going "Kolkolkol."


	10. Spain Loses At Gunpoint

It's been a while since I've done one of these! Anyway inspiration for this popped into my head once I'd heard that Spain lost to Switzerland in the World Cup! This is the only match where I could think of an article and I didn't even see it ^^' But I saw other matches (Well the UK vs. US and UK vs. Slovenia) and couldn't think of an article! XD! Lilli is Liechenstien's name in this. (But I'm sure that was obvious!) XD! Enjoy!

* * *

**Spain Loses At Gunpoint**

When Spain lost to Switzerland in the 2010 World Cup in South Africa, the fans were in shock. Many had expected the Spanish team to win, but surprisingly Switzerland was the one to score during the match on Wednesday 16th June. Many have wondered why Spain did miserably during the match and I am now ready to reveal why! (Vash, please don't hurt me or Lovi!)

Before the match Antonio went to greet Vash and tell him 'good luck' before the match. With the Swiss man, was his sister Lilli, who had come to cheer him on. Antonio, being polite, complimented Lilli on the dress she wore. This did not go down with Vash well and after Lilli left to sit down he pointed his gun, that he is always seen carrying, at Antonio. Vash told him not to 'come onto his sister' and claimed that he knew he was friends with Francis and Gilbert and therefore must be as perverted as them too. He also threatened to hurt those close to him to make sure that Antonio would never speak to Lilli again. Antonio felt so scared and traumatised by the short ordeal, that he felt distracted during the match, worrying for his and Lovino's safety.

_By Antonio_

* * *

"Stupid tomato bastard! It's your fault if that crazy gun bastard comes for me!" Lovino spat at the Spaniard.  
"I'm sorry Lovi! But I know after me, he'll come for you next!" He said, hoping he'd realise that he was trying to warn him.

Lovino stayed silent.

"Hey! Why don't we got tomato picking?" Antonio suggested, trying to lighten the mood.  
"No!"  
"Lovino. You're upset about losing, aren't you? While, I won my match against Honduras and have a high chance at getting into the final 16." He frowned, knowing that Lovino was upset.

It was quite humiliating for him and Feliciano after they'd won the last World Cup in Germany, which was during 2006. Lovino had a feeling at the time, that his brother only played well to show to Ludwig that he could be strong and win, now he strongly believed that this was the case.

"It was Feliciano's FAULT DAMMIT!" Lovino shouted, tears seemed to be forming.  
"Lovi, I'll treat you, to cheer you up!" Antonio smiled gently, wanting him to cheer up, well as cheery as Lovino could get.  
"Dammit tomato bastard!" Lovino scowled, his eyes glaring at the floor.  
"I'll take that as a yes!"


	11. Double Loss France

DOUBLE UPDATE! XD! Yeah I decided to post up two articles today! XD! This is a badly done 'revenge' article. Arthur wanted to get at Francis for losing and was cursing him with his magic, so he's probably glad it worked! What I originally was going to write was about something bad happening in France, like a flood, the there WERE flash floods and it just felt awkward. So I went with France losing these matches! XD! Ooh! I am planning one that will hopefully appear tomorrow! It will be to do with the 'Fail Bros Trio'! XD! Thank you to all that have reviewed, faved and alerted! Thanks also go out to my parents who I asked questions about the World Cup and Wimbledon to double check that what I wrote was right. (I had seen bits of Wimbledon, including the mentioned match and some World Cup matches which I mentioned in the previous chapter - But I forgot to mention I saw the second half of Spain vs. Honduras and the last 20 minutes of Denmark vs. Japan. One of Japan's players last names is HONDA! It amused me, due to being Kiku's last name.) XD! Enough of me blabbing! Enjoy the chapter! XD!

* * *

**Double Loss France**

Horror has struck France, in the sports world. Yesterday the nation faced a crushing defeat being bottom of Group A and therefore were kicked out of South Africa's World Cup. This was humiliating for Francis because his team were second place in the last World Cup in 2006 which was hosted by Germany. Also today was the end of a tennis match in Wimbledon. This first round match was eleven hours and five minutes long and broke many tennis records, including longest match which was previously six hours long. The two players were from France and America, with the American as the victor. America, in contrast to France are having a double celebration as their football team came top of their group and have advanced into the final sixteen.

Francis had this coming to him after writing an article full of lies and creating a rumour about Arthur and Antonio being a couple. It appears that my curses have worked.

_By Arthur_

* * *

"Mon Dieu! Arthur, so YOU made me lose?" Francis gasped, newspaper in hand.  
"You deserved it, you wine freak! And as far as I know, you still have some of your tennis players in Wimbledon!" Arthur sighed, sipping his tea.  
"But still, you cursed me! Ah! I get it!" Francis smirked evilly.  
"What do you get? You git!"  
"You wanted me to get depressed and drunk to take advantage of me!" His face looked incredibly perverse.  
"No! I don't bloody care you freaking wine git! Get away from me!"

Francis was walking towards him as Alfred suddenly popped up.

"Need rescuing Artie?" The American grinned.  
"No!" He pouted, obviously he DID need saving from the crazy Frenchman.  
"Doesn't look that way to me! Hey Francis, I heard that Italy were kicked out too!"  
"Ah were they?"  
"Yeah! I bet they need cheering up!"  
"Ah, I think they need some love from big brother France!" Francis was beaming and went off to find the Italian brothers.  
"Erm...Thanks..."  
"No problem Artie!" Alfred grinned at Arthur, giving him a thumbs up.  
"Stop calling me that nickname and smiling like some idiot you bloody git!"

Little did Francis know that Lovino and Feliciano were being cheered up by Antonio and Ludwig respectively and would be sent home to be depressed over his loss alone.

* * *

This made me think that France is lonely, well couple-wise. I used to pair him with Canada but now I put him with Prussia, so France is with no one. Poor France! He has no one to cheer him up! Maybe he'll drink some wine, strip and run around or something.


	12. Fail Brother's Rampage!

As I said yesterday, the Fail Bros Trio were gonna have an article! XD! I surprised myself with the length! XD! I'm ssssssssooooooooo happy Spain got through! Romano's lost must've made him determined to win! And well in Switzerland's match against Honduras I believe no one scored! I do hope Vash doesn't take out his anger in losing with his gun! O.O! Because I hope Ludwig's determined to win for Feliciano, I slightly hope he wins! BUT! I so want England to win! Because of Italy's loss I am now divided in the match between Germany and England on Sunday! Well, I hope it'll be a good match anyway! Maybe I'll cheer for whoever seems to be winning at the moment...ANYWAY! Mark is Denmark and Norge is Norway! (Maybe I should give him an actual human name...) XD! Sorry if there's any OOCness (I think Norway might, if only a little and maybe Denmark...) ENJOY! XD!

* * *

**Fail Brother's Rampage!**

Last night, in order to celebrate their victories by advancing into the next round of the World Cup (and to show no hard feelings about the fact they were playing against each other in the next match) Arthur Kirkland (Who as representative of his country is playing on England's team) and Gilbert Beilschmidt (Who was the nation of Prussia and now plays for Germany's team) went out to have a drink. Along with them came Ludwig (Who represents Germany and therefore plays on said football team.) and Mark (Who represents Denmark and plays on the nation's team). Although Mark's team lost, he was invited by Gilbert who bought him drinks to cheer up and supposedly "Drown his sorrows in alcohol."

After an hour of drinking, Gilbert and Arthur had drunk thirteen pints of beer each. The two drunk individuals appeared to get into a fight with Gilbert exclaiming "I'm so awesome I don't need no F**king clothes!"  
There and then he stood up on a nearby table and slowly took off his clothes. Arthur said that the way he was stripping was all wrong and decided to also stand up off the table and quickly tried to take off his clothes. It started to become a race between the two men, to see who could strip the quickest. Meanwhile, Mark, who had about eight pints of beer, was cheering them on and clapping. Ludwig did his best to try and keep them in order, but the three drunk men we too difficult to control.

The barman decided to throw out the four men. Gilbert took of his last piece of clothing, exclaiming he'd 'so awesomely won the race!' The angered British man, who was only in boxers with a pattern of the Union Jack, decided to chase Gilbert. Mark was still continuing his laughter and cheering and Ludwig ended up chasing the other two men and catching them. He then made Gilbert and Arthur get fully dressed before taking the three drunken men to their hotel rooms, so that they could get some sleep.

Due to Ludwig predicting the three men to get drunk, he made sure to drink below the limit so that he could drive. When he finally returned to his hotel room he found Feliciano in his bed, as he'd left him, due to having to cheer the Italian man up from losing and being kicked out of the World Cup that day.

* * *

"What in the blazes! I bloody hope that didn't happen!" Arthur gasped.  
"Sorry, but it did! You three were singing very loudly in the car when I drove you all to the hotel." Ludwig frowned.  
"Of COURSE I won! I am THAT awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed.  
"Shut it you git! You sound like Alfred with all that 'nonsense' jargon!"  
"I remember you saying that on the way to your hotel room and then you started to moan on and on about him." Ludwig sighed.  
"Hey Luddy! Thank you for cheering me up!" Feliciano shouted as he ran over to the group. "And now I'm extra happy because I heard Antonio's team won!"

Ludwig gave him a small silent smile, while Arthur and Gilbert exchanged confused looks.

* * *

"Oh so that's where you were last night." Norge said over the phone after the usual greetings.  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Gilbert was in a celebrating mood and thought a drink would cheer me up too!" Mark grinned, happy that the nation had called him.  
"I see. It's just that I called you."  
"I shoulda known you'd be calling me to check up on me! You're such a great bud!"  
"..." Norge had no idea how to react, a small blush crept onto his face. "I'll see you soon, since you're coming home now."

And with that Norge hung up, leaving the Dane unable to respond to him.


	13. Mysterious Man Spotted

I was _supposed_ to update on Sunday (AKA Hetalia Day) but I was too tired to and lazy to bother... -_-' This article was actually inspired by a little conversation on that day. XD!

* * *

**Mysterious Man Spotted**

A mysterious man has been noticed a lot recently, he has yet to identified. He has made appearances in Worldwide News either as the subject, part of a report or just appearing in the background while a report is being filmed. It has been believed that this mysterious man, was Alfred F. Jones, but this rumour has been disproved since most incidences Alfred has an alibi for those times. It has also been thought that this man may be a spy or criminal of some sort, also he has often been seen with a polar bear and may possibly be a poacher. The police have tried their hardest to capture the man, but he appears to be a master at escaping and now the police want the public to try and capture this mysterious man.

_By Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

"Artie! Artie!" Alfred shouted as he ran towards the one he was addressing.  
"What is it? And don't call me that ridiculous name!" Arthur turned to him with a glare.  
"I've SEEN him! I seen the mysterious man!"  
"R-really? Where? When?" Arthur gasped,  
"He came to my house the other day, but as I tried to catch him, he disappeared!"  
"Ah, I see. I guess even a so-called hero can't stop him either." Arthur sighed.  
Alfred's face turned determined. "I WILL find him!"

Arthur stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"LOOK there he IS!" Alfred pointed.  
"E-eh? Hello Alfred." The young man smiled.  
"I've got you now!" Alfred shouted and charged at him.  
"Ah! Alfred stop!" He shrieked as the American grabbed him.  
"See Arthur? I got 'im! I got 'im!"  
"Well done!" Arthur told him.  
"Why are you two doing this?" The captured one asked.  
"You are going to be interviewed by the police as you are the mysterious man that has appeared on the news." Arthur smirked.  
"E-eh? You've forgot me again, haven't you?" He sighed.  
"How can we forget you? You're a mysterious criminal!" Alfred told him.  
"What! I'm Canada! Matthew Williams!" Matthew cried.  
"Huh? There's no way my brother can be something so unheroic as a criminal." Alfred raised an eyebrow.

Matthew sighed, life would be so much easier if people actually remembered him.

* * *

Also some of my articles was used in some fanart. XD! It's been around for like four months already so you might've seen it, but anyway, it's awesome so here's a link for you all to see it (If you haven't already, also remove the spaces): http:/ /behindthetruth. deviantart. com/art/Sunday-morning-169552285?q=1&qo=1


	14. Latvia's Crocodile Mystery

This idea came from too-much-romance who sent me an article about a crocodile found in Latvia after she found a cute piece of fanart of Latvia, Finland and a crocodile. XD!

* * *

**Latvia's Crocodile Mystery**

One day in 2008, as Raivis Galante was near a lake in Riga, Latvia, when he found a young female crocodile. This crocodile was identified as a Nile crocodile, according to Gupta Muhammad Hassan he noticed Ivan Braginsky near the river not long before noticing that one of his crocodiles had disappeared. He allowed Raivis to keep the crocodile because it would be easier to transport it to a zoo instead of flying it back to Egypt. The crocodile became very well known Latvia because of the mystery that surrounded it, although many do believe that Ivan Braginsky stole the crocodile from Egypt and let it loose in Latvia even though there is not much evidence as to whether this is true. Now the crocodile will go to Tropicario zoo in Helsinki, Finland.

By Tino Väinämöinen

* * *

"I believe you were confusing me with someone else, da?" Ivan said to Gupta.

The Egyptian man just nodded, he was never one for conversation.

"See? I did not send a crocodile to hurt you, da."  
"Y-yes M-mister Russia! Y-you are c-correct!" Raivis shivered in fear for the tall Russian man.


End file.
